fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Dragons (ドラゴン Doragon) are extremely powerful and intelligent creatures that live in Earth Land. History More than 400 years ago, Dragons were the rulers of the land and humans were considered to be merely a food source for them. One day, a Dragon proposed a truce between them, believing both species could live in harmony. This soon led to a civil war between both factions: the pro-humans and their opposite. Eventually, some humans were taught Magic by the Dragons and were requested to join the war. Before long, the tide of the war shifted into the favor of the pro-coexistence faction. However, both sides overlooked a potential threat: the humans who were taught Magic by the Dragons. Many a Dragon were slain, and thus, the humans became known as Dragon Slayers. In one case, a Dragon Slayer killed many Dragons, both friend and foe alike, and bathed in their blood, and, with the aid of the Dark Mage Zeref, this Dragon Slayer turned into a Dragon himself: the reputed Black Dragon and self-proclaimed Dragon King, Acnologia. All other facts and stories about Dragons were collected in one book: Dragon Historia. One story in said book recounts the tale of Acnologia, and his single-handed destruction of an entire country.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 July 7, X777 On July 7, X777, all the Dragons, except Acnologia,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 13-14 seemingly vanished,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 9-11 most notably, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney, who each abandoned their young foster children, leaving the species to be remembered as little more than a myth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Dragons are extremely powerful creatures, so powerful, in fact, that a form of Magic had to be created to combat them; their scales are so strong that, aside from Dragon Slayer Magic,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 14-18 no other form of Magic can pierce through them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 18 This conceived notion does not, however, apply to Acnologia, who was unaffected by both regular and Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 8 Dragons can also be wounded by their fellow Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 10 Dragons are extremely intelligent; they are able to speak the language of humans and can thus impart upon them their knowledge, as well as communicate with them. Some, however, do not seem to be happy with making contact with humans, who they consider to be inferior, and ignore altogether.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 11-12 Some Dragons even think of humans as one of their food sources. Dragons and Humans To the events of the year X784, society does not believe in the existence of Dragons. However, the destruction of Tenrou Island caused by one of them, called Acnologia, changed society's view on this issue. Despite their destructive nature, some Dragons, such as Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana have been said to care for humans to the point where they raise orphaned human children as their own. While raising the human, they teach them Dragon Slayer Magic to make the human more like them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 11 The situation is somewhat different for other Dragons such as Acnologia, who view humans as nothing more than mere insects, and Zirconis, who hates humans and views the races merely as a food source. Acnologia has been described to be "the enemy of humanity",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 16 as confirmed by his subsequent behavior, when without warning and any particular reason, he appeared on Tenrou Island and tried to destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 17 Known Dragons References Navigation Category:Magical creatures Category:Dragon Category:Races